


you're the ocean (and im desperate to drown)

by subtlyhaught



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-06-28 04:36:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15700290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subtlyhaught/pseuds/subtlyhaught
Summary: "We exist, living a thousand lives side by side, and I'd love you in every single one. Even if I watch you fall away in all of them,  every possible version of you would burn me from the inside out. You'd consume me."or, im writing a drabble series





	1. cardio.

**Author's Note:**

> some of these get to 1.6k words (read: the first one) but they're not supposed to ahahs. anyway this actually happened to me while on the way back from work so uh cool.

Mal hated her job.

She just did, plain and simple. She just wasn't cut out to teach fourteen kids a day how to make art for nine whole hours. Honestly she could barely teach _herself_ how to do art, for significantly less hours at that.

To top it all off, they were filming a movie outside of where she worked which, cool, whatever, but they were filming it _right_ _ _in__ _ _ _front___ of the subway that Mal had to take to get home. Like, right outside the door to get in. Which didn't make any sense because the art camp she worked at was in like, the least busy part of the city; and the subway station was tiny and old and kind of crummy looking and really no place to shoot a movie _and_ _ _yet.__

Mal sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose softly as she stood a ways off, closing her eyes dramatically for a moment before whipping out her phone.

 _We have a problem._ She sent the text to Uma, before raising her phone for a moment and taking a photo of all the camera equipment and the tech directors milling about in front of the subway. Then, after it sent, she added; _they're filming a fucking movie in front of the one and only entrance._

The blonde waited a beat, squinting down at her phone. She was supposed to meet Uma at the stop she got off at to go home, so the other girl could come over for a few hours and they could do whatever the fuck two gay teenagers did on a Tuesday afternoon. But yknow, with this delay, Mal wasn't sure how late she'd be to meeting her.

 ** _Uma [12:38pm]:_** _just walk through the doors pussy_

Mal groaned at the text, immediately sending back _I can't just walk through a set like that wtf_ before looking back up at the scene before her. See, contrary to popular belief, Mal wasn't a complete monster. She actually respected the film making process, and she wasn't about to fuck it up because she needed to meet her best friend so they could do something neither of them had planned for. So she stood awkwardly for a moment, biting her lip and trying to find a way in, when her phone buzzed again.

 **_Uma [12:42pm]:_ ** _do u need me to come get u_

Mal groaned again, puckering her lips at the text. She didn't want to be _that_ friend. And she definitely didn't want Uma going four stops out of her way just so she could walk Mal through a film set.

But just as she went to text back a reply, Mal caught sight of a small, old woman, who was walking at a fierce pace and coming from Mals direction, seemingly headed towards the subway. So Mal made a split second decision, and followed in her footsteps.

Before she knew it, she was inside, and she hadn't even broken a single prop on set.

She didn't want to tell Uma that the reason she had made it to her destination was because a little lady in her seventies had more balls than she did, so instead she just sent back _nah, all g, made it in - see you in ten_ before shutting off her phone and heading down to the trains.

The ride to Bargain Castle Station was quaint and untroubled. Mal sat in the front compartment of the train and no one bothered her, and suddenly she found herself in front Uma, who had dozed off on a bench in front of the bus terminal. Mal shook her head, laughed a bit, and then gave the girl a swift but light kick to the shin.

Uma startled awake, eyes wide, before they settled on Mals amused expression and she threw her tote bag at her. "Funny," she commented, rolling her eyes.

"It was," Mal agreed, nodding a little as she caught the tote bag. She was about to hand it back to her friend when she noticed that Uma was leaning forward, squinting at something, before she stood and grabbed Mals wrist.

"That's our bus," was all she managed, before she set off at a light jog towards said bus, Mal halfheartedly speed walking behind her (there was no driver in the front seat yet, so they weren't going to miss the bus, thank you very much.)

Uma scrambled through the back door with a light laugh, delighted at how empty it was and leading Mal to two vacant seats at the very back of the bus. Mal raised an eyebrow at this, noting there were two very much available seats closer to the back door.

"We're going two stops," she stated blatantly, but still slid into the window seat at Umas gestured invitation.

Uma shrugged in response, only settling into the seat next to Mal. She was silent for a moment, a rare feat for her, and then; "Wow, we're doing so much cardio today."

Mal blanked. "We're sitting on a bus."

Her voice was monotone, completely devoid of emotion, very _Mal_. So imagine her surprise when the girl who had just slipped into the seat in front of them began laughing, shaking her head lightly, though not turning around.

The sound alerted Mals eyes immediately and _oh man_.

Mal could only see the back of the girls head, but she could already tell the woman was gorgeous. Her hair was a deep brown, and silky looking. It was pulled up in a high pony tail that cascaded over the girls exposed shoulder, as the cut of the flowy blue summer dress she was sporting only had one sleeve.

Mal could feel herself going red in the face, and she knew it was only seconds before Uma noticed, so she buried her face in the hands the best she could before her best friend could lay eyes on her.

But it was too late.

"Awh, did big bad Mal get flustered because she made a pretty girl laugh?"

Mal parted two of her fingers to glare at Uma then, pout very much present and the heat in her cheeks only increasing. "Shut the fuck up Uma," she huffed, and she was positive she could head the pretty brunette in front of them snickering.

"Oh am I embarrassing you," Uma hummed, the wicked smile on her face betraying how much she was really enjoying herself.

"Yeah, you fucking are," Mal continued, talking into her hands for a moment, before she moved them away from her face in favor of crossing her arms. She was still very much pouting.

"I think its cute,"

A beat. A moment. Mals head slowly turned from where she had been glaring at Uma to face the brunette who had just spoken, eyes blank and eyebrows raised, as if she couldn't believe she'd heard right. Her eyes met the woman's brown ones and _holy_ _ _shit.__

She was right.

The woman was gorgeous, and Mal was too gay to function.

She was pretty sure she just blinked dumbly at the girl a few times, mouth open like a fish, before Uma nudged her back to reality. "You're drooling."

Mals hand immediately flew to her mouth, causing both the brunette and Uma to laugh at her because she wasn't, in fact, drooling, but the action very well proved that she thought she was.

"Fuck me," Mal groaned, burying her face in her hands once more before sinking down in her seat.

"I won't, but maybe she will," Uma grinned, and Mal could honestly slap her. She didn't even notice the bus driver clambering into the front seat, what with the ruthless teasing and the watch of the pretty girl who had actually _laughed_ at Umas terrible sex joke.

"I'm more of a five dates kind of gal myself," she said, shaking her head a bit, but her tone was clearly amused. "Sorry to disappoint."

Uma just chuckled, shaking her head and poking Mals thigh lightly. "No worries, you made this ones entire year by just talking to us...?"

The end of the statement was clearly looking for a name, and the brunette grinned, catching on. "I'm Evie," she hummed, before looking at Uma pointedly.

"Uma," the girl introduced, once more looking at her best friend, a grin that freakishly resembled the devils on full display. She gestured at Mal with her thumb. "Nimwit."

Mal slapped her hand away, sitting up now as she bus started pulling away from the station. "Mal," she corrected, glaring and glaring at Uma with all the fire and hatred she could muster, before she added on, "I'm sorry, this clusterfuck doesn't know the dos and donts of civil social interaction."

A defiant _hey!_ could be heard from Uma, but all Mal could concentrate on was the angelic laugh Evie let escape her lips. They had just met, but Mal knew she'd gladly lasso the moon for her if she asked. "Its alright," she chuckled, shaking her head a bit as she watched Uma hit Mals arm lightly, and then;

"Tell you what, Mal,"

Mal raised an eyebrow, watching as Evie turned around a bit and rummaged around in what Mal assumed was her purse (she was short okay, she couldn't really see what was in the seat in front of her) before she fished out a notepad and a pen, and she scribbled something down. Mal blinked at the brunette as she was handed a small piece of paper, a phone number and name scribbled across it in blue ink. "Call me. Five dates goes by in a blink."

Mal could only nod, before she felt Umas hand on her wrist. The girl was telling her they'd reached their stop, before she was being dragged off the bus, note clutched tightly in her hand and memory of Evie smiling and waving at her as she left engraved in her mind.

Maybe she didn't hate her job so much, if it lead to moment like these.


	2. touch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi yes its 3am 
> 
> i haven't read this over so it could be typo central but - here it is. 
> 
> this is also low key based off me because i have a big ol issue with physical touch ahahaha anyway. the end is a little open ended so i might actually write a bit more to this as a separate drabble.

Mal was picky.

At least, that's what Uma said.

She was picky about lots of things, apparently. What vegetables she'd eat cooked, the length and cut of the shirt she wore, what songs she'd listen to when it rained versus what songs she'd listen to when it was sunny. But most of all, she was picky about people.

(She knew this, of course, seeing as her group of friends was made up of exactly four living, breathing individuals, but still.)

However, she was even more picky about who let her touch her. Mal hadn't really realized this, until one day, Evie was standing behind her, with her arms wrapped around the blondes waist and her chin resting in the crook of Mals shoulder. Mal herself was cutting carrots in Umas kitchen,  throwing them in the pot of soon-to-be-boiling water on the stove to her left, when the brunettes hand had snaked around her torso, and she raised her own hand from where it was holding the carrot in place to lay it gently over Evies in greeting.

"Whatcha making?" The brunette hummed softly, peering down at the vegetable Mal was cutting up.

"Cooked carrots," Mal replied simply, hand returning to its original position so she could resume her dicing.

Evie wrinkled her nose. "You hate cooked carrots."

Mal laughed a bit, scooping up some slices of the vegetable with her knife and sliding them into the now-boiling water. "That I do," she said, pressing her head to Evies for a second. "But these are just for Uma."

Evie nodded a bit, opening her mouth to say something, but stopping herself when the aforementioned girl meandered into the kitchen. Uma paused at the sight of her two best friends, before rolling her eyes and hoisting herself up onto an unoccupied countertop. "You're so weird," she laughed, nodding at Mal.

The blonde paused her chopping long enough to send a squinted glare in Umas direction. "Not news, but continue."

Uma just gestured at Evie vaguely, who frowned, before she elaborated. "Not two minutes ago I put my hand on your shoulder to move you away from the counter so I could reach the salt, and you shrugged me off like I was a sweater your grandma made you for Christmas that you wore once to make her smile before you buried it in the back of your closet and never put it on again."

Evie laughed at the explanation, shaking her head a bit at Uma. Mal just pouted, eyebrows furrowing at the words. "Maybe that's a you problem," she muttered, cutting up the last of the carrot and sliding it into the pot.

"That's not the first time a Mal evasion has happened," Uma hummed conversationally, stifling her laugh when she saw the heat beginning to rise to Mals face. "Once Carlos tried to hug you and you highfived him, right in the middle of his chest. And then another time Jay went to clap you on the back and you tripped. Over yourself. Purposefully." Mal winced, knowing exactly what Uma was referencing, but still not exactly seeing her point. That is, until she said; "Evies the exception."

Evie was nodding, Mal could feel it against her shoulder. And Uma was right. The brunette was the only person who could touch Mal at any given time, on any day, anywhere they went. Whether it was holding hands and walking through a park, or a hug hello, a hug goodbye, a cuddle while watch some dumb Netflix movie. Evie was absolutely the only person on the entire planet who could even remotely consider holding Mal in her arms to comfort her, and it showed. Especially now, with Evies arms around Mals waist and her cheek pressing against the blondes.

"Huh," she said finally, nodding a bit along with Evie now. The statement seem to be water of the brunettes back though, and she only said _it's cause I'm your favorite_ before all three of them where laughing, and Mal had entwined her fingers with Evies across her stomach, and Evie had laid a kiss to the blondes shoulder that was just slightly intimate feeling, but still it felt so right and so them and-

Ah fuck.

Mal totally had a big fat crush on her best friend, didn't she.

(Evie really was the exception, to everything. Mals heart included.)


	3. country roads.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes this is based of Take me Home, Country Roads. Also on tumblr - @evies-writings :')

The wind whipped Mals hair, bringing it out of her face, then in her eyes, then back out of her face, and really, any other day, she would've found this beyond irritating.

But now, with her arms in the air, brilliant grin adorning her features, and Evie by her side, she couldn't bring herself to be anything other than absolutely giddy.

Evie had a grin to match hers. Her brunette hair was tied back in a high pony so she could see (because, let's be real, Evie was always the smart one) and her left hand gripped the 12 o'clock position of the steering wheel the old Thunderbird convertible - that Evie had sweet talked Doug into lending them - sported. Her right hand had stretched across the gear shift, reaching and reaching until finally, slender fingers had found Mals thigh and she had let he'd hand rest there, only grinning when Mal would tangle their fingers together occasionally.

The girls were on a long expanse of road on the way to Bens cottage. Fields stretched out along either side of them, and if you squinted you could see the outline of mountains in the distance. The air smelled of ocean salt, and the sky was clear and blue, and Mal could safely say she's never felt more free.

Evie was singing along to the tune that leaked out through the radio, an old song Mal didn't recognize, until it struck its final chords and the voice faded out. There was a bit of commentary by the radio broadcasters, before suddenly the opening rhythm of an acoustic guitar hit Mals ears.

Evie gasped. Mal groaned.

 _"Almost heeeaven,"_ Evie sung, positively beaming as she lifted her hand from Mals thigh to turn up the song. _"West Virginaaaa."_

"Turn it off," Mal tried her best to sound annoyed, really, truly she did, but the dopey smile on her face betrayed her a bit as she went to change the radio station. There was just something about being in an old car, with your best friend (who, not to mention, you've been dating for five months, which was pretty sweet) while she sings the tune to some old song on the radio that just got to Mal.

Evie swatted her hand away. "Don't you dare,"

"Its _country."_ Mal protested _._

"Its a _classic!"_ Evie was laughing, eyes wide and bright and full of love and mischief as she cast a quick glance in Mals direction, finding the blondes hand retreating back to her lap. _"Younger than the mountains, blowing like a breeze_ \- come on!"

It was Mals turn to laugh, completely amused and endeared by Evies encouragement to sing. And, yknow, it was country, and Mal like, hates country, don't get her wrong, but she loves Evie just a bit more, so she draws a breath.

_"Country roaaaads,"_

"Yes!" Evie clapped her thigh, a proud gleam in her eye. _"Take me hoooome; to the plaaaace,"_

 _"I belooooong,"_ the lyrics tumbled past Mals lips with a gleeful giggle, her hands in the air once more as she and Evie belted the lyrics out, singing to the fields, and the mountains, the blue sky.

Evie was positively delighted and yknow, maybe country wasn't _so_ bad, Mal decided, if she got to see Evie like this.


	4. im in love with you, sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes this is based off a scene in the fault in our stars but tO BE FAIR the audio was in a lophee mix (im in love with you, sorry) which is where i heard it first so

“I’m in love with you,” 

Mal stilled at the words. She was cross legged on the floor, sorting through all her old Isle clothes, deciding which ones to keep and which ones to give up to a fiery death. Evie, meanwhile, was sitting on the short armoire in front of the window in their dorm. She had one leg drawn close to her chest, arms resting on top of her knee and nursing her chin, while the other was propped gently against the floor. She had been watching Mal for the better part of half an hour, the two content to sit in easy silence, and would only occasionally throw out suggestions - little things like  _ that one’s cute  _ and  _ that cut compliments your figure  _ and the like. Mal, for her part, would grunt and groan most of the time. Every now and again she’d pull out a garment, smile at it softly, and tell Evie the story behind it in a few short phrases.

(Evie didn’t care to comment on how many of these fond memories revolved around the two of them.)

But still, the confession hadn’t really meant to come tumbling past her lips, all casual and confident and everything Evie hadn’t expected it to be. Mal, to her credit, looked less stunned and more curious as she turned to Evie, eyebrow quirked.

“What?”

Evie shrugged. She found, while the admission was still unexpected, it wasn’t a lie. She had known as much since leaving the Isle. Since before then, even, when Mal would come to the warehouse with cuts and bruises and Evie would always,  _ always,  _ be the first one at her side to care for them. So, which a surge of confidence that came from god knows where, Evie repeated herself.

“I’m in love with you,” a pause, where Mal regarded Evie with wide eyes, and Evie could only smile. “You heard me.”

“Evie..” the green eyed girl trailed off, her expression not really morphing into anything Evie could decipher, but she tried to not let it discourage her. 

“I’m in love with you,” she continued, this time with a laugh, as if she couldn’t quite believe she was, finally, admitting this outloud. “And I know that love is just a shout into the void, and that oblivion is inevitable. And that we’re all doomed.” another pause, where Evie gestured wildly around her, a breathless smile on her face. “And that one day.. All our labours will be returned to dust. And I know that the sun will swallow the only earth we will ever have.” Her eyes found Mal’s across the room, stunned and apprehensive, full of wonder and intrigue and Evie knew, that somewhere along the way, she had started noticing the golden flecks swimming in the pools of hazy green - probably around the same time that Evie found that her entire world, everything she knew and loved dearly, the center of her universe revolved around Mal. And she grinned, because of course. Of course. She wasn’t even surprised. “And I… I’m in love with you. Sorry.”


	5. scarves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its 2am and I havent read over this. Yell at me in tumblr @ evies-writings

"Evie?"

"Mmm?"

"What are you wearing?"

Evie glanced down at her outfit with a frown, then back up at Jay. It wasn't anything out of the ordinary - a silky, mid thigh blue dress with an embroidered collar, her typical red leather gloves, and some not-exactly-clunky-but-close Isle style boots for a bit of nostalgia. It spelled out Evie pretty well, she thought, so she didn't really understand the confusion.

"An Evies Four Hearts original?" She hummed in response, not knowing where Jay was going with this. The boy, in turn, seemed to sigh and drop the subject, when Carlos stepped in for him.

"He means the scarf," he told the blue haired girl, an amused air to his smile.

Evie frowned again, her hands coming up to graze her neck where she, indeed, sported a thin-but-lengthy scarf. "It's Mals," she said, as an explanation.

Jay nodded, picking at a piece of his breakfast and looking around the dining hall a bit as he swallowed whatever had previously been in his mouth. "We know," he spoke finally, before adding. "Its purple."

 _"_ _ _Why__ are you wearing Mals scarf," Carlos pressed for him.

At that, Evie flushed, slipping her fingers under the edge of the partly flimsy material, nails grazing the skin hidden away underneath.

That is to say, the skin hidden away underneath that was bright red and purple, colors Mal was apparently very fond of.

(The previous night had been.. Eventful.)

"Uh," Evie was usually very eloquent with her words, _uh_ not being in her usual repertoire, but it seemed today the world had it out for her or something and she found herself staring dumbly at her boys. "Why not?"

Carlos was squinting at her now, as if trying to see through the purple fabric. Evie wouldn't be surprised if he could, honestly, it was a pretty thin scarf. "But why Mals?" He frowned.

Evie blinked at him a bit. "I don't own any scarves?"

"Yeah, okay, but," he paused, moving his breakfast aside now, completely forgotten. "There's like.. A reason for that. You don't _wear_ scarves Evie."

Jay nodded his agreement. "You once said wearing a scarf for fashion is worse than catching the stomach flu at your boyfriends parents house and spending the weekend in their bathroom." He hummed, swallowing the food that he had been chewing, before adding. "Mal bought a dozen. She wore them all. For three months. _All_ of them. We thought she got a really awful neck tattoo or something."

"Okay, okay, wow," Evie laughed, holding her hands up in defense. "You've made your point. I just," she swallowed loudly, letting her hands drop back down onto the table as two sets of brown eyes came to focus on her. "I've.. Had a change of heart."

And like, really, the world really did just have it out for her today, because Mal chose _just_ that moment to walk into the dining hall. She was sporting a devilish grin that Evie would've found endearing any other time (she kind of still did, who was she kidding) as she strode towards the three of them, steps long and confident. Evie closed her eyes, bracing herself for what was to come, heat already rising to her cheeks.

Mal slid in next to her, arms snaking around the silk blue dress Evie sported without a second thought. She pulled her in close, tucking her nose into the taller girls blue hair and purring a _good morning, lovely_ into her ear. Evies eyes were still shut, but she could perfectly picture the identical looks of smug amusement on the boys faces. No one said anything for a second, even though Evie could hear Carlos and Jay chuckling, until Mal pulled her face away and propped it on Evies shoulder instead.

"What are we talking about?" she hummed.

Carlos raised his eyebrows, Jay trying to mute his snigger beside him. "Evies had a change of heart," he breathed conversationally, barely managing to keep his smile at bay. "Apparently, scarves are in now. Especially when they're hiding love bites,"

Evie groaned. Mal laughed.

Scarves really weren't her thing.

(Especially not purple ones her girlfriend bought just to rile her up.)


	6. crown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also on tumblr @ evies-writings come yell
> 
> also yes this is definitely based off billies song you should see me in a crown

"I think you're pretty,"

Evie quirked an eyebrow at Mal, brown eyes finding hers across the room. The smaller girl looked almost nervous now. Her tongue swiped across her lips and she swallowed thickly, as though the admission would get her into trouble.

(And, well, it was the Isle after all, so maybe she wasn't too far off.)

But Evie didn't even bat an eye. She just stood up, brushing off her full leather outfit as she did, and began sauntering over to her purple haired best friend. Her steps were slow and deliberate, drawing Mals eyes with every movement, like she knew they would. Like she was taught they would. And, after all, Mal was always easily entranced with Evies grace.

By the time the taller girl came to a stop in front of Mal, she had captured the girls full attention.

Green eyes blinked up at her, wide and curious, and Evies lips curled into a grin. She leaned down slowly - ever so slowly - making a show of the dips and curves her body showed off at the angle she was at, until her lips were by Mals ear.

She heard Mals breath catch before she even spoke.

"You should see me in a crown," she husked, letting the words hit Mals ear in a puff of warm breath. Mals skin erupted in goosebumps, and she opened to mouth to answer, but then Evie had gone; marching swiftly across the room with a wicked grin on her face.

She wasn't sure if the burn from Mals eyes on her back was magic or not, but she revelled in it either way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhhh ??!


	7. evil.

"Have I ever told you what your name means in Spanish?"

Mal quirked an eyebrow, glancing up at Evie from where she lay on the brunettes stomach. She frowned. "My name means something in Spanish?"

Evie laughed - giggled, really, but it made Mal smile either way - and kept threading her fingers through her blonde locks. "Mhm," she hummed, scratching at Mals scalp.

"Oh no."

"It's cute M, I promise."

"That's somehow worse."

At that, Evie truly did laugh, throwing her head back a little so it landed with a light thud against her silk pillow cases (that she insisted in buying, because, _Mal they don't retain bacteria, think of how good that is for your skin.)_ There was a lull in the conversation for a moment, until Mals curiosity got the best of her, and she turned her head to look Evie in the eyes the best she could from her angle.

"What does it mean?"

Evie deadpanned. "Evil."

"What?"

"Mal means evil in Spanish."

"No it doesn't."

"Yes it absolutely does."

"You're fucking with me."

Evie grinned at Mal, thoroughly amused by the nearly affronted look on Mals face, only further fueled by the grumblings the blonde had taken on (most revolving around how her mother must've known, that heathen.)

But just then, a thought occured to Evie, and it had her almost crying with laughter and Mal sitting up, confused.

"What?" The blonde asked, almost scared to know.

Evie raised a hand to wipe at the tears of mirth that had gathered in her eyes and took a deep breath, before speaking. "Your full name... It's... It's Evil Bertha Moors."

Both girls were silent for a fraction of a second, until Evie cracked, and she started laughing once again, which earned her a pillow to the face and a disgruntled sounding _shut_ _up_ from Mal.

But Evie was still losing it.

Evil Bertha Moors.

It sure couldn't get worse than that.

**Author's Note:**

> on tumblr as @i-said-oops if you wanna yell at me


End file.
